The Schizoid Man
:Ira Graves patří mezi největší lidské myslitele ve vesmíru. Jeho asistentka požádala pro něho o naléhavou lékařskou pomoc. Z USS Enterprise-D se za ním vypraví doktorka Selar, Troi, Dat a Worf. Při lékařské prohlídce doktorka zjistí, že Ira Graves umírá. Přesto se blíže stačí seznámit s Datem a před úmrtím do jeho paměti přenese všechny své znalosti. To však u Data vyvolá …… Děj epizody Asistentka doktora Gravese požádala o naléhavou lékařskou pomoc. Ira Graves patři mezi největší myslitele vesmíru. Dlouhou dobu žije v izolaci na vzdálené planetě Gravesworld, kde se věnuje své vědecké práci. Gravesova práce se týká molekulární kybernetiky. USS Enterprise-D ihned nasměruje svůj let k planetě. Hlavní doktorka Pulaski spěchá na hlavní můstek, kde se kapitán Jean-Luc Picard již pokouší o spojení s planetou, aby se dověděl více o zdraví vědce. Bohužel, Worf a Riker mohou jen nahlásit, že od prvého hovoru, kdy asistentka žádala o pomoc, se další spojení už nepodařilo navázat. Poručík Wesley Crusher hlásí, že k orbitě planety Enterprise zbývá ještě 36 minut. Kapitán všechny přítomné na můstku seznamuje se skutečností, že podle Hvězdné flotily je Gravesova práce v kritické fázi a považují ji za věc prvořadé důležitosti. Doktorka Pulaski podotýká, že tento muž je nemocný a proto je pro ni prvořadé jeho zdraví. Nezajímá ji, kdo to je. Mezitím se setkává poradkyně Deanna Troi s poručíkem Geordim La Forgem. Oba byli pozváni, aby navštívili Data. Účel návštěvy jim však není znám. Troi se diví, proč je Dat vůbec pozval. Ví jen, že mluvil o svém novém image. I La Forge si uvědomuje, že Dat se poslední dobou chová podivně, jakoby se u něho projevovaly určité známky nejistoty. To se však poradkyni nezdá. Dat je android a ti takové pocity nemohou mít. La Forge si však myslí, že Dat se stává lidštějším, a že si to nikdo kolem něj neuvědomuje. To již docházejí k jeho kajutě. Dat je zve dovnitř. Oba návštěvníci vstoupí a zůstanou s úžasem stát. Dat se jim předvádí s černým vousem na tváři. La Forge je z toho tak překvapen, že jen řekne "Date, proč sis poškodil obličej?". Dat opáčí, že je to pěkný, hustý a hlavně důstojný vous. Podle Data budí respekt a působí dojmem přemýšlivosti a důstojnosti. Když si vous hladí, vypadá oduševnělejší. Chce znát jejich názor. Troi je schopná pouze konstatovat, že je to hodně …. jiné ……a se smíchem utíká z Datovy kajuty. Na můstku se zatím podaří Worfovi zachytit další vysílání z Gravesworld. Je neadresné. Kapitán Picard žádá přepojit toto vysílání na hlavní obrazovku. Na ní se objevuje mladá žena, která prosí o zaslání lékaře, protože Gravesův stav se zhoršuje. Na to se spojení opět přeruší. Kapitán dává pokyn Grusherovi, aby jim oznámil, že za pár okamžiku na planetu doletí. Grusher konstatuje, že s planetou opět nemá žádné spojení. V témže okamžiku Worf zachycuje ještě jeden signál, avšak ten není z planety. Jedná se pouze o audio vysílání. Kapitán žádá o jeho spuštění. Ozývá se volání o pomoc "Mayday!". Dále hlas oznamuje, že vysílání je z USS…. Vnější trup je porušen, systém podpory života poškozen. Crusher zjišťuje, že v blízkosti se nachází loď USS Constantinople, která je určena k přepravě osadníků. Zjistí, že na palubě je 2012 kolonistů. Riker na základě přijatého hlášení dochází k závěru, že když je poškozen vnější plášť, musela na lodi nastat vnitřní exploze. Doktorka Pulaski prohlásí, že v tomto případě kolonistům hrozí akutní hypoxie, to je, že jejich životy jsou v ohrožení a musí se jim ihned letět na pomoc. Kapitán upozorní Katherine Pulaski, že pomoc také potřebuje doktor Graves. Doktorka jen opáčí, že on je jen jeden, ale kolonistů velké množství. Komandér Riker navrhuje vyřešit situaci dálkovým transportem výsadku, který by ošetřil doktora Gravese. Kvůli přenosu se však musí zpomalit na chvíli rychlost lodi na impulzovou a poté se opět může letět warpovou rychlostí. Kapitán Picard s tím souhlasí. La Forge dostává od kapitána pokyn k zajištění přenosu a Riker má za úkol sestavení výsadku. Doktorka Pulaski razantně upozorňuje, že na lodi Constantinople jsou stovky lidí, kteří možná potřebují naléhavou pomoc a že by na to měla dohlédnout osobně. Kapitán chce vědět, kdo ji zastoupí. Pulaski navrhuje poručíka Selar, která má její plnou důvěru. Kapitán souhlasí a Riker a Worf jdou zařídit vše potřebné. Po chvíli se již celá výsadková skupina schází v transportní místnosti. Transportu na planetu Gravesworld se zúčastňují Worf, Troi, Dat a doktorka Selar. Protože se jedná o riskantní přenos, tak jej zajišťuje osobně.Geordi La Forge. Upozorňuje, že při přechodu z warp rychlosti může mít transport neobvyklý průběh. Než se však Troi může zeptat, co tím myslí, vlastní transport již probíhá. Po chvíli se všichni zhmotní v místnosti na planetě a Dat hlásí nadporučíkovi Rikerovi, že jsou v hale Gravesova domu. Nikdo je však nevítá. Rozhodnou se proto podívat, jestli je někdo doma. Než se stačí rozejít, objeví se mladá žena. Je velmi ráda, že jí někdo slyšel. Představí se jako Kareen Brianonová, asistentka doktora Gravese. Troi jí odpoví, že jsou z USS Enterprise a že přichází na základě jejího vysílání. V tu chvílí přichází i Ira Graves a hned se nechává slyšet, že z návštěvy není potěšen. Asistentka se ozývá, že nemohla jednat jinak, protože se nemůže dívat, jak se jí doktor ztrácí před očima. Doktorka Selar se ihned začíná vyptávat asistentky na příznaky nemoci. Dozví se, že se u Gravese objevují bolesti, dýchavičnost a hlavně podrážděnost. Když to doktor Graves zaslechne, ihned hněvivě vybuchne, že je to absurdní, cítí se zdráv jako rigelská řípa. Přesto Karreen trvá na svém a žádá, aby jí věřili. Do rozhovoru skočí Selar. Říká, že je doktorkou. Graves ji hned hněvivě přerušuje, vykřikuje, že lékaře nemá vůbec rád a že si na sebe nedá sáhnout i přesto, že je Selar pěkná žena. Tu si Graves všimne i Troi a pomalu k ní jde se slovy, že je to další roztomilý ženský exemplář. Troi opáčí, že si myslela, že Graves nemá rád lidí. A v tu chvíli se od doktora ozve: "Ženské nejsou lidi. Jen ženské" a poté se úslužně Troi představí. I Deanna Troi se doktorovi představí a začnou spolu rozmlouvat. Toho využije asistentka, aby se zeptala Worfa, zda není Romulan. Jak to Worf zaslechne, ihned se naježí. Graves se snaží zachránit situaci a upozorňuje Kareen, že je to Klingon. Worfovi vysvětlí, že Kareen žije na planetě od doby, co jí zemřel otec a to byla ještě malá. Jiné rasy zná jen z vyprávění a hned Kareen vysvětluje, že Klingoni a Romulané si nejsou moc podobni a ani chování u nich není stejné. Worf na to zavrčí, že tu musí stát a nechat se urážet. Graven to omlouvá slovy, že to vůbec nemyslel jako urážku a hned rýpne do Selar, zda si všimla, že se sluchem nemá potíže. Tu již pozornost doktora Gravese přechází na Data. Dle jeho názoru nemá žádnou estetickou hodnotu a odhaduje, že to vypadá na Soongovu práci. Dat mu dává za pravdu a ptá se, zda znal doktora Soonga. Graves odpoví, že nejen znal, ale že ho všechno naučil a ještě doplnil, že by se dalo říci, že je otcem jeho díla. Že je v podstatě Datův dědeček. Rozhovoru Gravese s Datem využívá doktorka Selar k tomu, aby provedla skenování doktorova těla. Graves si toho přesto všímá a ihned se rozkřičí, že doktoři slídí kolem a nedají mu pokoj. Poté se již smířlivě Selar zeptá, co tedy zjistila, že ať je to cokoliv, že to unese. Od Selar se dozví, že má Darnayův syndrom v posledním stádiu. Vyšetření provedla pro jistotu dvakrát. Kareen chce vědět, co může pro doktora dělat. Od Selar dozví, že Darnayův syndrom zatím byl ve všech případech smrtelný. Během této doby se podařilo opravit poškozenou transportní loď Constantinople. 46 lidí na ní utrpělo zranění, většinou však byla lehká. Byli ošetřeni a zásobeni léky. Poté USS Enterprise nasměrovala svůj let ke Gravesworldu. Zatím Dat navštěvuje doktora Gravese v jeho laboratoři. Graves ho požádá, aby mu říkal dědečku, že to pro něj v posledních hodinách bude znít dojemněji. Dat se ho ptá na melodii, kterou ho slyší stále si pobrukovat, kterou však nezná. Doktor mu odpoví, že se jedná o starobylý krátký popěvek nazvaný „Kdybych tak měl srdce“. Jedná se o popěvek zpívaný mechanickým mužem, který si přál být člověkem. Dat se zajímá, co se s ním stalo a doktor mu na to odpoví, že se člověkem stal, a již dříve byl, jen se toho tak bál, že si to neuvědomil. Dat je toho názoru, že se jedná o šťastný konec, neboť přání se mechanickému muži splnilo. Doktor se vyptává Data, zda je pro něho těžké, být podobný člověku. Necítit nikdy bolest, slast, rozkoš, touhu… A hned chce po Datovi vědět, jestli ví, co je to touha. Dat mu začne odříkávat definici touhy, ale doktor chce na něm vědět, co to je skutečná touha. A zde musí Dat přiznat, že se to nikdy nedozví. Doktor ho polituje, a doplní, že je těžké být ani mrtvý, ani živý…….nikdy nic necítit a jen existovat. Tu si doktor uvědomí, že umírající muž truchlí nad někým, kdo smrt nikdy nepozná. Dat podotkne, že mluví o své nadcházející smrti s obdivuhodnou odvahou a lhostejností. Doktor si myslí, že to ho činí neobyčejným mužem, se železnou vůli a ocelovými nervy. A nevěří, že bude skutečně mrtvý, protože přišel na způsob, jak přenést své bohaté znalosti do počítače. Plánuje přenést svůj velký intelekt do stroje, který má ve své kanceláři. A znovu se ptá Data, co ví o smrti. Dat ho upozorní, že ví přesně, o co se jedná, protože má vypínač, jeho aktivací se připraví o vědomí, takže také vypadá jako mrtvý. Přizná se, že o tom nerad přemýšlí. Doktor ani nechce vědět, kam Soong takové zařízení mohl umístit, prý bude hádat ... Mezitím se dostala USS Enterprice-D na orbitu planety Gravensworldu. Kapitán se spojí s doktorkou Selar. Ta by chtěla přesunout Gravese na loď. V tu chvíli se mezi dveřmi haly objeví Dat a oznamuje, že doktor Graves právě před chvíli v jeho náruči zemřel a že tedy nebude nutné jej přenášet na palubu lodi. Kapitán později zhodnotí pomoc při záchraně života a zdraví doktora Gravese jako neúspěšnou, protože ať už chtěl Ira Graves prozradit jakékoliv vědecké tajemství, nyní je vše ztraceno. Nyní má před sebou USS Enterprise-D návštěvu hvězdné základny, kdy by Gravesova asistentka mohla začít svůj nový život. Všem na palubě je divné, proč Dat nezavolal na pomoc doktorku Selar, když Graves umíral. Dat je však toho názoru, že to nemělo smysl, všechno prý jednou skončí. Jen požádal kapitána, zda by Gravesovi mohli uspořádat rozlučkový obřad, který si přál. Kapitán s tím souhlasí. Dat se schází v baru s Kareen Brianonovou. Kareen se právě dívá průzorem na hvězdy. Když to Dat vidí, řekne jí, že ví, že se ráda dívá na hvězdy. Ona chce na něm vědět, zda to ví od Iry, ale Dat jí na to neodpoví, ale naopak jí řekne, že Gravesovi Kareen připadala krásná, a že nikdy neměl odvahu jí to říci a ani jí to říci nemohl. Žádá ji, aby to pochopila a porozuměla tomu, on si to velmi přál. Chtěl, aby to Kareen věděla. Rozhovor Dat uzavře s tím, že jí řekne, že Kareen byla pro něho vším. Poté již následuje smuteční slavnost. Graves má být vypuštěn do vesmírného prostoru. Na rozlučkovém ceremoniálu nejdříve promluví kapitán Picard. Zhodnotí ho jako skvělého muže, vědce vzácného nadání … a velkých schopností. Pak jen požádá přítomné, zda také nechtějí něco říci. Ihned se přihlásí Dat, že by chtěl říci pár slov. Dostává svolení. Dat přistupuje k rakvi a hned začne velmi povznešeným hlasem: "Jen pohleďte na tu tvář. Tvář myslitele. Bojovníka. Muže…….jenž dokázal vše. Ano, takový byl Ira Graves, ba více. Ale dokonalý nebyl. Jeho největší chybou byla neobyčejné skromnost a obětavost. Tak moc se staral o své bližní, že mu nezbyl čas myslet na sebe. Muž neobyčejných schopností… Mohu směle říct, že znát ho, znamenalo milovat ho. A milovat ho… znamenalo znát ho. Ti, kdo ho tak znali … ho milovali… zatímco ti, co ho neznali … milovali jej z povzdálí." To již byli všichni přítomní Datovým proslovem tak vyvedeni z míry, že to ani kapitán Pikard nevydržel a odebral Datovi slovo. Poté byla rakev s Gravesem vypuštěna pomocí transportního zařízení do nekonečných hlubin vesmíru. Po obřadu si Picard zve Data do své kajuty. Chce vědět, co se Datovi stalo, proč takto mluvil při rozlučce s Gravesem. Dat to vysvětluje tím, že se nechal unést svým obdivem k dědečkovi. Tak se kapitán od Data dozví, že to byl jeho jediný žijící/nežijící příbuzný a chtěl jen splnit jeho přání. Kapitán jej upozorní na to, že ví dobře, že Dat studuje podstatu lidské povahy, ale asi se dostal příliš daleko. Žádá ho, ať se nesnaží být tolik člověkem, měl by být sám sebou. Dat s tím souhlasí. Poté poděkuje kapitánovi za radu a opustí jeho kajutu. Hned o pár metrů dál prošla kolem něho mladá, hezká žena a on se po ní zálibně ohlédl a začal si pískat refrén, který slyšel od Gravese. Přesto v kapitánovi Picardovi zůstává podezření, že se s Datem po pobytu na Gravesworldu něco stalo. Toto podezření mu potvrdí i poradkyně Troi. Podle jejích slov se nikdy předtím Dat takhle nechoval. Kapitán od ní chce vědět, zda ztráta Gravese mohla Data ovlivnit, ovlivnit jeho citovou stránku, kterou doposud neznají. Troi mu dává za pravdu. Jen se bojí, aby se to nezhoršilo. Při nástupu do směny na můstek si Crusher dělá legraci z Data kvůli jeho skvělé řeči. Cituje jeho slova „Kdo ho znal, ten ho miloval a tak ho znal“. Dat ho zcela vážně upozorní, že je to hříčka slov z jedné ze sofistikovaných podob. A upozorní ho, že jeho dětinská mysl není schopna postihnout odvěkou moudrost jeho slov. Grusher se pozastaví nad jeho slovy „dětinská mysl?“. Na to mu Dat odpoví, že až bude v jeho věku, že to pochopí. Grusher ho však upozorní, že chronologicky je starší než on. Dat jen opáčí, že každý je tak starý, jak se cítí. Celý rozhovor vyslechne i komandér Riker a vysloví otázku, zda se z Data nestává náhodou filozof? Dat se pochlubí, že je všestranný - vědec, umělec, filozof … milovník, génius. To již Grusher nevydrží a zeptá se Data, co se s ním děje. V té chvíli na můstek přichází Picard a Kareen a kapitán ji začne popisovat práci na můstku. V tu chvíli si Dat polohlasně zašeptá „Jsem si vědom tvého zájmu o ni.“ I když to bylo proneseno polohlasně, všichni to uslyší. Kapitán Picard žádá po Datovi vysvětlení. Dat jen odpoví, že se nic neděje. Proto Picard dále pokračuje v převádění můstku a vede Kareen k vědeckým stanovištím. Crusher se po té přihrne k Datovi a chce vědět, co se to s ním děje. Data mu odpoví, že se mu hnusí pokrytectví. A začíná vykřikovat, že by se měl Picard alespoň přiznat. Na to chce kapitán hned vědět, k čemu se má přiznat. A Dat mu odpoví, že ví, že jeho zájem o Karren není čistě profesionální a ať se bude snažit, jak chce, její srdce nezíská. Kareen prý nemá zájem o starší muže, o muže s omezeným intelektem. To již kapitán Picard nevydrží a vyzve Dat, aby jej ihned následoval. Dat to pochopí tak, že tím chce odstranit svého soka. Poté se Picard všem omluví a odejde s Datem do kapitánovy pracovny. Když odejdou, Riker vše zhodnotí jako žárlivost. Troi to doplní, jako vášnivou, spalující žárlivost a že z Data vycházejí lidské emoce. V kapitánově pracovně se Dat chová povýšeně. Oznamuje Picardovi, že je ochoten ho vyslechnout. Picard ho upozorní, že byl vůči němu příliš neomalený. Dat na to, že by se mu určitě ulevilo, kdyby se mu omluvil. Picard se domnívá, že se mu v jeho obvodech něco porouchalo. Dat na to, že je to absurdní, že je zdravý jako rigelská řípa. Picard se rozhodne odvést Data na ošetřovnu, ale sám pochybuje o tom, zda mu pomohou. Dat to obrátí proti Picardovi a ptá se ho, zda je on nemocný. To již Picard nevydrží a vykáže ho z pracovny. Jen mu oznámí, že ho nechá prohlédnout inženýry. Na to Dat opáčí, že to není potřeba, že si kontrolu svých obvodů může provést sám a ihned. Takže mu Picard přikáže tuto samokontrolu provést. Za chvíli Dat hlásí, že je u něho vše v pořádku a že to nemůže být ani lepší. Pikard k němu přistoupí a řekne, že mu poprvé, co se znají, nevěří. Poté si Data vezme na vyšetření hlavní inženýr La Forge. Po vyšetření Picard požádá Data, aby počkal na něho na chodbě. Ten odmítá s tím, že se ho to také týká. Picard však trvá na svém příkazu. Dat se nakonec podvolí, ale Picard usuzuje, že se jeho chování zhoršuje mílovými kroky. Po chvíli La Forge hlásí, že u něj nenašel žádnou závadu. Vyšetření byla přítomna i Troi a ta právě upozorní na to, že se asi hledá na nesprávném místě. Myslí si, že pokud jde o jeho fyzické zdraví, určitě bude v pořádku. Avšak radí zaměřit se na Datovu duševní stránku. Troi ihned přistoupuje k Datovu vyšetření a oznámuje mu, že u něho provede test psychotronické stability. Upozorní ho, že tento test podstoupili všichni před závěrečnými zkouškami. Dat na to, že test dopadne stejně jako tehdy. Poradkyně se při testu zaměří na reakce Data na obrázky, které mu bude promítat. Přiloží mu na čelo dvě sondy a pak začne na obrazovce ukazovat postupně různé obrazy. Objevuje se vodopád, model atomu, Kareen, oheň, Země, Remmick, Graves, Jarová,…. Změna obrázků se postupně zrychluje a Dat začíná být nervózní. Po ukončení testů jde Troi jejich výsledky ohlásit kapitánovi Picardovi. Ten zatím s La Forgem, jako Datovým přítelem rozebírá, proč se u Data tak rychle změnila povaha. Ale to už přichází Troi a oznamuje jim, že testy u Data prováděla dvakrát a výsledek je stejný, v Datovi jsou dvě osobnosti, které mezi sebou soupeří. Jedna z nich je dominantní, druhá recesivní. Pikard se Troi ptá, jak je to možné, vždyť Dat je android. Podle Troi je dominantní postava mělká, vnímavá ale paranoidní se sklonem k iracionalitě. Velkou nenávist prý chová k Picardovi, ale v menším měřítku ke všem autoritám. Svoji analýzu uzavře tím, že tato osobnost postupně začíná stále více Data ovládat. Jestli se to nepodaří zastavit, Data navždy ztratí. To již všem dochází, že Dat byl ovlivněn experimenty, které prováděl Ira Graves. Aby se Picard více dověděl, co se dělo na Gravesworldu, pozve si doktorku Selar a Troi do své pracovny. Od nich se dozví, že Dat strávil dlouhý čas o samotě s Gravesem. Na dotaz, jak se doktorce Selar Graves jevil, doktorka odpoví: Geniální, egocentrický, arogantní, šovinistický. Na to odpoví Picard, že charakteristika je velmi podobná té, kterou Troi testy zjistila u Data. Mezitím USS Enterprise-D dorazí na Hvězdnou základnu 6, kde slečna Brianonová bude čekat na transport zpět na Zemi. Dat je, i když měl příkaz od Picarda, aby neopouštěl svoji kajutu, v baru. Zde se setká s Kareen, která čeká na výstup na Hvězdnou základnu. Jak jí Dat zahlédne, ihned jde a říká jí, že určitě ví, kdo je. Ona na to, že přeci Dat, a on znovu, že ví kdo je. Teď pochopí, že je to pravděpodobně Ira. Dat na to přikývne a praví, že správně, že je tu, že je živý, že je Ira Graves. Oznámí jí, že deaktivoval Data a přenesl svoji mysl do jeho schránky. Všechny Irovy pocity, sny, … se tím zachovají. Kareen má strach, že ho zastaví, ale Dat na to, že jsou na něj krátcí. Uchopí Karen za ruku a začne jí vysvětlovat, jak se jim bude společně krásně žít a navíc, že budou nesmrtelní. Slibuje jí, že jí též vyrobí robotické tělo. Že ji miluje, což dříve nemohl, protože byl starý a slabý. Kareen se ohrazuje, že se strojem nemůže žít, že chce žít svůj vlastní život. To Data rozhodí tak, že ji silně zmáčkne ruce. Ihned si uvědomí, že svojí sílu přehnal a od Karren rychle odejde. V baru je přítomen i Worf, který celou dobu Data hlídá. Komunikátorem se ptá Picarda, zda má Data nadále sledovat. V této chvíli je Picard již přesvědčen, že Dat je ovlivněn Gravesovými geniálními experimenty v kybernetice a další sledování odmítne. Jde jej hledat sám. Nalezne jej na plošině u warpového jádra. Picard mu řekne, že už ví kdo je a co udělal z Data. Vyčítá mu, že na to neměl právo, ale "Graves" s tím nesouhlasí, říká, že je člověkem a on je pouhý stroj a že není sporu, kdo musí žít a co musí umřít. A Picard na to, a co Dat? Podle „Gravese“ je to jen chodící plechovka s obvody místo střev. Picard se rozhodne k němu vyjet, ale "Graves" upozorňuje, aby k němu raději nechodil, že se mu to nebude líbit. Když Picard dojíždí "Gravesovi", vidí, že na zemi leží v La Forge. „Graves“ upozorňuje Picarda, že není násilník a že La Forgovi neublížil. Picard mu říká, že si to určitě Graves takhle nepředstavoval a neplánoval, že jejich setkání bylo náhodné a žádá ho, aby experiment byl ukončen. Mezitím se Picard z ošetřovny dozvídá, že Kareen utrpěla dvojitou zlomeninu levé ruky. Picard ošetřovně oznamuje, že ve strojovně mají další dva zraněné. To vše slyší i "Graves". Brání se tím, že toto neměl v úmyslu, že to byly jen nehody. Picard protestuje. Ptá se, kolik takových nehod ještě musí nastat, než opustí Datovo tělo. Dále ho upozorňuje, že provedl podvod, prodloužil si život na úkor někoho jiného. „Gravesi, vraťte Data zpět, Vraťte ho zpět“. Graves to odmítá slovy, že Dat je jiný, Dat není člověk. Je to … Picard na to, že opravdu je Dat jiný, ale proto není nepostradatelný nebo méně důležitý. „Nikdo není tak důležitý, aby mohl usurpovat práva jiných. Vraťte ho!“ ukončil Picard proslov. „Graves“ se se slovy "ne" rozmáchne rukou a silně uhodí Picarda do obličeje. Picard se ihned zhroutí jako mrtvý na zem. Konečně si „Graves“ uvědomí, jakým množstvím neštěstí je zaplacení jeho další žití. Po chvíli doběhne doktorka Pulaski na pomoc do strojovny. Oživí kapitána Picarda a ten má starost, kde je Dat. Přistoupí k informačnímu panelu a hledá jej. Nachází jej na ošetřovně, jak leží na zemi. Vypadá jako vypnutý. Pomalu k němu přistupují a La Forge na něho volá jménem. Po chvíli Dat otevře oči, rozhlíží se a pak se zeptá Georgiho, zda může položit otázku. Na to La Forge odpoví, že již otázku položil, takže Dat požádá, aby mohl klást druhou otázku. Ptá se, proč leží v této nedůstojné poloze na zemi a všichni čtyři, Picard, Pulaski, La Forge a Kareen, se na něj dívají shora. Picard pozná, že je to již starý Dat. Kareen si povšimne, že na obrazovce palubního počítače probíhají děje, které ukazují na to, že Ira do něho vstoupil. Nakonec se všichni s Kareen rozloučí, popřejí jí, aby prožila šťastnou budoucnost. Intelekt Iry Gravese je uložen v palubním počítači. Zůstaly v něm znalosti, nikoliv však vědomí, jeho lidský rozměr se vytratil. Dat si na nic nevzpomíná a Crusher ho škádlí slovy: „Znát ho znamená milovat a milovat ho znamená znát ho“. Dat na to poznamená, že je lepší, že si nic nepamatuje. Strachuje se, zda neudělal něco nevhodného pro důstojníka Hvězdné flotily. Riker se nakonec zeptá, jestli si Dat ani nevzpomíná na ten zajímavý zápas s klingonským targem? Dat je zvědavý, zdali vyhrál. Výpisy z palubních deníků *Lékařský deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 *Kapitánův osobní deník – USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur as doktorka Katherine Pulaski *W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves *Suzie Plakson as doktorka Selar *Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianonová *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (pouze snímek) *Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (pouze snímek) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti * Doktor Ira Graves a později i Dat/Graves hodnotí v originálu epizody své zdraví jako „Healthy as a Rigellias ox“. Přesný překlad do češtiny jistě není pro Čechy zcela vhodný. V jedné z verzí překladu do titulků (možná i ve více verzích) je použit překlad „Jsem zdravý jako rigelská řípa“. * Název této epizoda vychází z epizody „The Prisoner“ britského vědecko-fantastického pořadu z 60. let 20. století. V tomto programu herec Patrich McGoohan hraje roli Iry Gravese. * Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard v epizodě cituje ze Shakespearova Sonetu 18. * Obrazy Natashy Yarové a Dextera Remmicka se objevují na monitoru počítače při testu prováděném na Datovi. The Schizoid Man de:Das fremde Gedächtnis en:The Schizoid Man (episode) es:The Schizoid Man fr:The Schizoid Man (épisode) it:L'uomo schizoide (episodio) ja:コンピュータになった男（エピソード） nl:The Schizoid Man